


Lullabye

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, expecting is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> Those pictures of Andy with Jennie's nephew really are too much.
> 
> Much thanks to the CinnamonBun Muse for cheerleading this. :) <3
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because it's all made up.

"Ohmigod..." Jennie giggled, bouncing off the doorframe. "How much did I have t'drink t'night?"

She stumbled through the door after her boyfriend, shushing Amos as only the drunk can - loudly. "Quiet, you beastie! Don't wanna wake ev'ryone up!" She cocked her head then, and shot a glance at Andy. "Hey, wadeamintue... Are we th'only ones here?" She sidled closer, draping her arms around his neck. "Cuz 'f we are, you know what that means..." Her lips curved up into a wicked, wasted smile. "Nekkid hot-tub parteeee..."

Andy laughed softly, nuzzling into Jennie's neck. "No one's here...an' we are goin' to bed." He grinned, his hand slipping down her hips, pulling her body against his. "Tonight, I wanna hear you...'ring in the New Year' properly," he whispered into her neck, his hands slowly slipping to the front of Jennie's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He stopped there, because they still had to walk down the stairs to where the guest bedrooms were...

"Mmmmm..." Jennie purred past Andy's ear. "Y'gonna ravish me, Mr. Skib?" Her own hands slid up under Andy's shirt, palming the warm skin of his back.

Andy grinned and leaned in, kissing over Jennie's pulse point. "Yeah, I'm gonna ravish you," he growled, picking Jennie up and hoisting her onto his shoulder, heading down the steps.

Jennie squealed loudly and wriggled against him, laughing with delight. "Always wan'ed t'be ravished by a dark, han'some man..."

Andy laughed and bit softly at Jennie's side. "Oh really now... Does this mean I hav'ta go out an' find you a dark an' handsome man?"

Jennie flail-kicked and grabbed for Andy's waistband with one hand, reaching up to muss his hair with the other. "Maybe if I'd said a 'tall, dark, handsome man', sure!" she giggled. "You're plenty hot enough t'qualify for me!"

Andy laughed and swatted her ass. "You are trouble -- pure trouble!" He grinned, entering the room they were staying in, and threw her onto the middle of the bed. He quickly followed her down, kissing up the pale column of her neck. "Mmm, I love this perfume..." he whispered. "Never fails - gets me hard as a rock when you wear it."

Jennie smiled, laughing breathlessly as she arched up against him. "I'll keep that in mind..."

Andy leaned up and quickly started to unbutton Jennie's shirt, wanting to feel her beneath his hands. "Damn little buttons," he muttered under his breath.

"Rippit off!" Jennie giggled. "You're ravishing me, 'member?"

Andy looked up at Jennie, his eyes dancing with amusement. He pulled slowly at first, not getting any results; and finally he just tore at it, hearing the *tink* *tink* *tink* of buttons hitting everywhere around the room. "I've always wanted to do that," he grinned.

Jennie threw her head back, laughing loudly. "God, me too...fuckin' perfect..."

Andy bent down, his mouth trailing down the center of Jennie's chest as his hands slipped behind her back and quickly unhooked her bra. "Take your pants off," he rasped out. He was getting dizzy and he wasn't sure if it was because of all the alcohol or the desire, but something needed to happen, and soon.

Jennie let out a soft moan, her fingers tangling in Andy's hair. "...Yes..." she whimpered, shifting her hips up off the bed as she forced herself to let go of his hair and push at the waistband of her slacks. "Need you..."

Andy moaned, leaning in to kiss along Jennie's jaw. "Mmm...God, me too...can't think about anything other than slipping into your hot, tight, wet pussy," he grinned.

"Oh, Jesus..." Jennie's breath stuttered in her throat as she swallowed hard, a little whine escaping her lips as she fought to wriggle out of her pants. "Andy..."

Andy leaned forward, his eyes so focused on Jennie that he wasn't thinking of anything else. He pulled her pants and panties down, throwing them to the side of the bed, ignoring them as they slid to the floor. He was breathing hard as he sat back on his heels and quickly undid his own pants, pushing them down past his knees. Moving back on top of Jennie, Andy kissed his way over to her nipple, taking the taut bud into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over it.

"Oh my God..." Jennie groaned, parting her thighs for her lover as she arched up to his mouth, tangling her fingers in his hair again. "Yes, Andy..." she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist as she rocked against him. "...Yes..."

Andy moaned around Jennie's nipple as he slid his arms behind her lower back, lifting her hips. Feeling the head of his cock brushing against her, he couldn't take it anymore and slowly started to push in. The feel of the wet heat enveloping his cock had him shuddering hard, and trying to keep from coming embarrassingly fast. His brain was concentrating solely on the intensity of the sensations that were shooting through him.

Jennie might have been embarrassed by her vocals if anyone else had been home. As it was, they were alone, and her full-throated, gurgling moan of pleasure as Andy entered her vibrated throughout her body. "God...so good... Fuck me..." she murmured, nibbling lightly along the curve of his neck.

Andy couldn't not heed Jennie's plea, and he entered her fully, moaning at the overwhelming feeling of being so close to her. It didn't even dawn on him that the reason it was so intense was that he wasn't wearing a condom.

Jennie closed her eyes, tightening her grip on Andy's hair as she arched up into his body. "So good..." she repeated softly, as if speaking from a dream. "Wanna feel you move... Love feeling your cock sliding into me..."

Andy moaned, finally releasing her nipple from his mouth. He shifted up her body, bracing his arms on either side of Jennie's head as he started to move. He slid into her further with each thrust, canting his hips up with each movement, knowing exactly what it was that would send Jennie crashing through her orgasm. God, he couldn't wait to see her face when she came. It always amazed him, the look of pure unadulterated pleasure that overtook her...

Jennie rocked up into each thrust, taking him as deeply as she could. "Yeah...like that..." she whispered, her fingers slipping out of Andy's hair to run down his back. "Love you..."

Andy let out a shaky breath. "Love you too...so close, baby..." he whispered, shifting so that he was resting on his elbows as he leaned forward to kiss Jennie deeply.

Jennie responded eagerly, her tongue tangling with his. Wrapping herself around him, she arched her back and ground her hips wantonly against his, her breaths coming in short, sharp pants as she drove herself closer to the edge. "Wanna come for you..." she gasped out, arching her head back against the pillows to expose her throat, pushing her breasts up against his bristly chest.

Andy's head was swimming as he slipped his hand between them, his fingers slipping between her slippery folds to brush over her clit with the pad of his middle finger. "Come for me, Jennie," he whispered, his open pace getting more erratic the closer he got to exploding.

"Jesus fuck, Andy!" she cried, humping furiously against his finger as he quickened his pace. "Oh God! Yes! Andy..." Her voice trailed out in a loud, raw moan as her body responded, gripping and clenching around his length as he pistoned inside of her. "Coming for you, baby..." she sobbed, still arching into his touch while she rode out her orgasm on his cock.

Andy thrust into her once more, his orgasm rushing through him at the feel of her body tightening around him. Panting, he dropped his head to Jennie's shoulder and kissed her softly. "Love you... Happy New Year," he whispered. He was tired, his head was getting foggier by the minute, and the need to pass out starting to overwhelm him.

He pulled out and stretched out beside Jennie and closed his eyes.

Mewling contentedly, Jennie curled toward him, wrapping her body around his. "...Lah y'too..." she yawned, pillowing her head on his chest as her eyes slipped closed.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jennie's eyes flew up as her stomach lurched. "Oh God, not again..." she whimpered, swallowing thickly and pushing herself to a sitting position. The change in position made her head spin, and she gagged again, stronger this time, enough that she had to cram her fist against her mouth to keep from soiling their bedding. Scrambling out from under the blankets, she dashed for the bathroom, barely in time to collapse to her knees on the thin carpet before she was heaving over the bowl.

Andy shot up out of bed, hearing Jennie getting sick. He had just gotten home yesterday and she had been sick then too... He wondered if she was coming down with the flu or something... Slipping out of bed, he headed to the bathroom, leaning down to gather Jennie's hair at the nape of her neck. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Jennie coughed up another round of bile, spitting several times to rid her mouth of the worst of it. "No..." she breathed out, her eyes flooding with tears. She'd been sick nearly every morning for the past week, and she was tired of it. "Hate puking."

Andy grabbed a little paper Dixie cup and filled it with cold water before handing it to Jennie. He knelt down beside her, gently rubbing her back. "What's wrong? Do we need to go to the doctor, get an antibiotic? Is it the flu?"

"I don't think so..." she whispered, taking only small sips of the water at a time, knowing her stomach was ready to rebel. "If it were the flu, I'd have shown more symptoms by now..."

Andy frowned. "Maybe just a 24 hour virus then..." he said softly.

"Yeah," Jennie replied dryly. "Every 24 hours for the past week, just about..." She laid her head down on her arm across the toilet seat, spitting again into the bowl.

Andy let out a soft breath. "Why didn't you tell me? We need to get to the doctor! You being sick this long -- that's not good." he whispered.

"We don't need to go to the doctor's office, Andy..." Jennie retorted, her voice a bit edgy with irritation. "Just give me a couple of hours and I'll be fine. Been like this for a week now, I'm gettin' used to it..."

She shifted slightly back from the toilet, rubbing her breasts gently. Too much pressure against them made them ache, and not in a good way. God, they were sore, except... A small smile crossed her face, remembering last night. Andy's mouth around her nipples had always been a turn-on, but last night... God, last night, she almost came from the sucking alone...

Andy frowned. "Jen, you shouldn't have to get used to it. What if there's something wrong?" he whispered, starting to get worried.

She drew a deep breath, looking back at him. "I guess you're right," she sighed. "I really don't want it to be like this forever." Her voice broke slightly, and suddenly she was sobbing, out of nowhere, and for no particular reason.

Andy pulled Jennie into his arms, letting out a soft breath. "We'll get it figured out... We can go into the urgent care place..." he murmured, a million possibilities running through his head. "I'll call Neal and see if we can drop Amos off with him, okay...?"

Jennie nodded into his neck, her shoulders quaking with her sobs. "O-okay..." she stammered, clinging to him tightly.

Andy rubbed Jennie's back a few more minutes before he gently pulled away. "You going to be okay to get dressed? I'm going to go and call Neal."

Jennie nodded, sniffling loudly as she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. "...Yeah, I'll be okay..." she whispered, grabbing the handle to flush the toilet. Groaning, she pushed to her feet, leaning a moment against the counter, sorting out whether her stomach would behave or betray her.

Nodding, Andy stood up, biting his lip as he went to the kitchen where he had plugged his phone in the night before. He dialed Neal's number without needing to look down, and put it to his ear, waiting for the other man to pick up.

Neal jerked awake as his phone blared out the opening riff to "Judging a Bullet" on the nightstand beside his head. Cursing loudly, he fumbled for his phone, pounding on the "answer" button with his thumb. "Grlbsnxkt."

Andy couldn't help but smile. "Good morning, sunshine! I need you to watch Amos this morning."

Neal grunted acknowledgment. "'Sup?"

Andy shook his head. "I don't know. Jennie's sick...said she's been sick for over a week now..."

"Mmmph...sick? Sick how?" Neal mumbled, curling around Kira's very warm, very soft, and very close body.

Andy sighed. "Like, 'running out of bed and puking' sick."

"...For a week?" Neal's eyes cracked open as Kira turned her head toward him, her own eyes blinking open slowly. "Is she throwin' up all day?"

Andy rubbed a hand over his head, making his hair stand on end. "I don't know...just in the morning from what I've seen...but I've only been home for two days. She said that it's been going on for about a week..."

Neal let out a long breath that turned into a low chuckle. "Oh...oh, Andy..."

Andy frowned, starting to get slightly irritated. "Dude, it's not funny! What if it's something serious?" he worried.

Kira frowned in confusion at Neal, who was now shaking his head and full-out laughing.

"Oh, dude...it's serious, all right..." Neal sputtered. "Just...make sure she don't pee yet, okay? They're gonna want t'check a urine sample when she gets there, bet you a dollar..."

Andy shook his head. "Just...fine. Can we drop Amos off with you and Kira? He gets pissy if we leave him here, and barks until the neighbors complain." He really didn't think that Jennie being sick was funny at all.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Andy, don't get all pissy with me, now," Neal replied, trying his best to suppress his amusement. "Daddies have to learn to be patient."

"Well, it's not funny that she's sick! And what the fuck are you on about da-...." He stopped dead in his tracks and didn't move, his heart speeding up. "Oh, no way..."

"...Yeah huh..."

Andy shook his head firmly. "Nuh-uh... No. We've always been careful!" he said slowly, wracking his brain for any time that they hadn't.

"Dude, you still usin' them old-fashioned condoms 'n such?" Neal asked. "Cuz, y'know, condoms break, 'n shit...and no form of birth control is 100 percent unless you ain't havin' sex at all -- don't you 'member 'just say no' and all that abstinence trainin'?"

Andy groaned, rubbing his hand through his hair again. "No, not just condoms -- she's on the pill too! And yes, I remember all that horse-shit that was shoved down our throats. Look. What does Kira think? I want to hear it from a woman's perspective...and then I'll go and talk to Jennie."

Neal handed the phone to Kira with a raised eyebrow. "Wants a woman's perspective on the fact that Jennie's been throwing up every morning for a week."

Kira snatched the phone out of Neal's hand, pressing it to her ear. "Dude. She is _SO_ pregnant." With a smirk, she handed the phone back to Neal.

"There you go, Skibby. Knocked up. With child. Gravid. Bun in the oven. In whelp. Your baby momma. Preggo," Neal teased, laying back against the pillow as Kira kissed her way across his chest.

Andy let out a soft sigh. "I'll call you back."

"Mmmmm....yeah...okay...gimme about...twenty minutes?" Neal groaned, twisting his free hand into Kira's hair as she reached her eventual southern destination. "Little busy right now..."

Andy rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, looking back the hallway toward the bedroom. He sucked in a deep breath and headed back the way he'd come, smiling tensely at Jennie. "Called Neal."

Jennie nodded, trying to button her jeans. "Dammit, these fit a few weeks ago..." she muttered. "Stupid bloating..." She tossed her hair back out of her eyes, studying Andy's face. "Is he gonna watch Amos for us?"

Andy bit his lip again, tipping her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes. "Are you just getting sick in the mornings?" he asked softly.

Jennie cocked her head with a pretty frown. "...Yeah, that's pretty much it... Once I'm up and around, it gets better..."

Andy cupped Jennie's face. "When was your period?"

"Hmm..." She looked down now, frowning deeper. "I missed last month's... Think it was all the stress from the record stuff, I don't know... And I'm late this month, but I'm bloating like a mother-fucker..." She gestured down at her half-zipped, unbuttoned jeans. "...And my boobs are all swollen and sore... I'm sure it'll be here any day now..." She raised her gaze back to his face. "Why, baby? What's up?"

Andy pulled Jennie close to him, kissing her softly before he drew a deep breath. "I don't think we need the doctor yet." He cocked his eyebrows up. "I think we need to run to the drug store."

"But I've got plenty of Pamprin here..." Jennie replied with a puzzled look.

Andy shook his head. "Jen -- think about everything you just told me."

She thinned her lips, mentally reviewing everything they'd discussed. Suddenly, something clicked, and she looked up into his eyes slowly. "Oh...but...oh...." she breathed out, feeling a tremor run down her spine. "...Oh...shit."

Andy let out a soft breath and nuzzled into Jennie's hair. "Yeah...so...to the drug store?"

"...To the drug store," she breathed, swallowing hard as she buried her face against his shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Andy pulled into the parking lot of the apartment and let out a breath. He looked over at Jennie, seeing that she was still pale as she clutched the bag in her hands. They hadn't said much about the whole thing yet. The questions that were normally supposed to come...just weren't coming. Maybe after the test, they would talk.

He slipped out of the car and headed around to the passenger side, opening the door for Jennie.

Jennie sat very still and quiet, staring directly ahead of herself, not even realizing that they'd stopped.

Andy thinned his lips and held his hand out to her. "Jen, come on. We're home," he said softly.

"...Huh?" she replied intelligently, turning her head and blinking up at him with huge eyes. "...Oh...okay..." She extended her free hand, moving almost mechanically as she exited the car.

Andy chewed his lip, now, as he led Jennie to the door, his heart nearly hammering through his chest. He stopped inside the door to scoop up Amos, and let out a soft breath. He looked at Jennie, reaching out to brush a lock of hair back behind her ear. "Talk to me...?" he whispered.

Jennie stared at him a moment. "I don't understand..." she whispered, her lower lip trembling just so. "...How?"

Andy put Amos down and pulled Jennie into his arms. "It happens, love. Nothing is ever 100 percent safe, except not having sex..." He shook his head. Getting off track, Andy...

"No...I know..." she said softly, burrowing into Andy's chest. "We've been so _careful!_ Your career..."

Andy cupped her head to him and swayed gently with her as they stood. "My career will be fine," he said softly. "Now...are we going to stand her all day talking about something that we aren't even sure is true? Or should we go and get the answer to the question?"

"Okay," she whispered, her voice even tinier than usual. Her grip tightened on the bag in her hand as she pulled back from Andy, heading toward the bathroom.

Andy bit his lip as he followed Jennie back down the hallway. "You want me to wait out here?"

She stopped and glanced back at him, looking very much like a frightened doe in the headlights. Slowly, she shook her head, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Andy stepped into the bathroom and pulled Jennie against him. "Shhh...it's going to be okay, love...no matter what the result is, it's going to be okay," he whispered.

She melted into his arms, nodding against his chest. She knew he was right, but this had always been a "someday" situation for them, and never a "today" situation...

Inhaling a deep and shaky breath, Jennie pulled back with a brave smile and opened the bag, chuckling softly as the rustling sound brought Amos at a dead run. "No, baby, sorry, nothing for you here..." she murmured, and pulled out the small, non-offensive box.

Andy laughed softly at Amos and shook his head. "Okay. So, what do we have to do?" he asked, trying to read the small print on the box.

Jennie gave Andy a grim smile. "Um, 'we' don't do anything, really, unless you want to hold the test when I pee on it..." she replied, and her eyes took on a wicked gleam. "Who knows, Andy - this may be your first and last chance to watch me pee in front of you...ooh, or _on_ you! Let your inner kinkster out, my man - we're going for the golden shower!"

Andy backed slowly away from Jennie, a horrified look on his face. "Uh...no, you are quite capable of peeing on a stick all by yourself... I'll just...be right here, out of the way," he said, leaning against the bathroom wall.

Jennie stuck her tongue out. "Prude." She looked down at the box in her hand and shrugged slightly, opening the lid to pull out the foil-packaged kit. "Right...so...just 'go' and go, huh?"

Andy pursed his lips and pulled the tightly folded paper from the box, opening it up. It reminded him of opening a road map.

"It says: 'Remove the cap, insert the test strip into the holder, place the absorbent tip under your urine stream or in a cup of fresh urine for five to seven seconds, wait up to three minutes for your digital results to scroll across the digital holder," he reported diligently.

"Right...piss and go...simple enough..." Jennie tore open the package, peering inside as if she expected a roach to fly out and eat her face.

Andy swallowed hard and nodded. "...Easy."

Jennie dropped the box to the counter, and dumped the contents of the packet into her palm. "Remove the cap..." she murmured, "...insert the test strip, and stick it in your pee..." She blinked at the assembled test for a moment, and then raised her gaze, giving Andy a stricken look. "...I can't."

Andy looked up at Jennie and frowned. "'You can't' what?"

"I can't pee. Well, I _can,_ just...not in front of you. Turn around, or close your eyes, or something...plug your ears..." She colored faintly, shrugging again. "Performance anxiety."

Andy let out an exasperated breath. "I don't have any problems pissing in front of you," he muttered, and turned around, putting his hands on his ears. "There...how's that?"

"Guys can piss _anywhere!_ " Jennie snapped back. "Women are more...'dainty' about it, fuck you very much..." Grumbling under her breath, she slammed the toilet seat down and dropped her pants, spreading her thighs wide for maneuvering room.

Andy groaned. "'Dainty', my ass! You and Kira will go pee anywhere when we can't find a rest stop," he muttered.

"Behind a _bush!_ " Jennie fired back tartly. "...Hum something, would you? It's too quiet in here."

Andy started to hum "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," trying hard not to snap at Jennie. His nerves were starting to get to him.

Jennie's brain immediately substituted "tinkle, tinkle little star" into the melody, and she couldn't stifle the giggle that left her lips.

"Perfect," she murmured, feeling the warm stream begin to flow. She waited a beat and then took a deep breath, forcing the 'absorbent tip' into place.

Andy let his forehead rest on the wall in front of him. His hands still covered his ears, but they were starting to get tired. He let out a soft sigh and continued humming.

Jennie counted silently to herself, pulling the test back at the seven second mark. "There! Start timing!" she called out.

Andy dropped his hands and turned around, watching as Jennie put the cap back on the test and set it on the counter. He swallowed hard, staring at the little test that had the ability to change their lives.

"It's changing..." he murmured. "How long does it say it takes?"

Jennie looked down at the wavy instruction sheet. "Up to three minutes..." she read aloud.

Andy looked at the test, then back up at Jennie. "Come here," he said softly.

Jennie swallowed hard, her eyes fluttering closed a moment before she forced them back open and stood, wiping herself. "...What...what's it say?" she whispered.

He picked up the test, staring at the applicator as he swallowed hard. The test results were clear as day. He rubbed the back of his neck as tears swam in his eyes, and finally looked up at Jennie. "We're going to have a baby."

Jennie swayed slightly in place, the color draining from her face. "We...we're..."

Andy reached out and pulled Jennie close, holding her tight. "Yeah..." he whispered, threading his hand into her hair, feeling his emotions racing all over the place.

Jennie let out a soft, strangled sob. "A baby..."

Andy was in complete shock. He honestly had no idea what to say, afraid that whatever came out of his mouth wouldn't be the right answer...so he just held Jennie tight.

Their doorbell rang at precisely that moment, in the rhythmic pulsing that suggested Neal was the cause. Suspicions were confirmed seconds later with heavy knocking at the door, and a bellowed "yo, Skibby!" that could only have come from the throat of one Neal Tiemann.

Andy groaned and shook his head. "I forgot to call him back," he murmured. Pulling back, he gently tucked Jennie's hair behind her ear, cupping her face before leaning in and kissing her softly. "Love you...everything is going to be alright," he whispered. "Do you want me to tell them to go home, or could you use some Kira TLC?"

Jennie blinked up at Andy, nodding slowly. "...Think I'd like that..."

Andy nodded, searching Jennie's eyes. "I'll go let them in, and send Kira back here, then..." he whispered softly before backing out of the room and plodding to the front door. He knew that he probably looked a wreck...but he was beyond caring right now. He opened the door to both Kira and Neal standing there.

"Damn!" Neal's fist was already poised to pound on the door again, but he caught himself and let it drop, staring at his best friend's face. "Dude...what's up? You didn't call back, or nothin'... Figured we should check on you..."

Andy stood back so that they could come into the apartment. He looked at Kira and cleared his throat. "She's in the bathroom if you want to see her," he said softly, rubbing the back of his head and trying hard not to hyperventilate.

Kira took one look at Andy's state and shoved the boys out of her way, making a beeline for the bathroom. She paused in the doorway, watching Jennie a moment, before stepping inside and silently pulling the other woman into a bear hug.

"What's wrong, Andy?" Neal asked, keeping his voice low and soft. "You look like you just got fucked up."

Andy looked at Neal. "You were right," he said softly.

"I was?" Neal stared down at the floor, mirroring Andy's neck rub on himself. "Damn."

Andy bit his lip as he headed into the kitchen and grabbed two beers, not really caring that it was still morning. He handed one to Neal, and leaned against the counter. "I don't think she's happy," he whispered softly.

Neal accepted the beer with the faintest hint of a shrug and no comment. He cocked his head at Andy as the other man spoke, and cracked the bottle open. "It's kind of a shock to both of you, though, isn't it?" Neal took a hard pull off the beer, and leaned against the counter next to his best friend. "I mean, I know you talked about kids _eventually_... Think this just caught her off-guard, like? Like, maybe she doesn't know how she's supposed to feel, yet?"

Andy shrugged. He was still in shock too -- there was so much that they were going to have to do. "She had no idea. Hadn't even dawned on her," he whispered, avoiding mentioning that it hadn't occurred to him, either.

"You guys using birth control?" Neal asked.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, she's on the pill and we've always used condoms. Can't even think of a time that we didn't," he said softly.

"Well, okay..." Neal nodded. "So maybe there was a hole, or a tear, or something, in one of the condoms...and that super-potent Skibinator sperm blew right past that ol' birth control pill... Pollinated the Nyester egg, there... Et, voila! Baby!"

Andy snorted and shook his head. "God, you're ridiculous." He took a deep breath, trying to sort through the thoughts running through his mind.

"Talk to me, Andy..." Neal murmured, bumping the younger man gently with his shoulder. "What's going through that GQ head of yours?"

Andy shuddered and leaned against Neal. "I don't know if I'm ready for this," he whispered, voicing his fear for the first time.

Neal leaned back, resting his head against Andy's. "You're twenty-five, man. You're young, but I've seen you with kids... And despite my best efforts, you're one of the most responsible people I know -- all current evidence to the contrary notwithstanding, of course..." Neal gestured with the beer bottle, and brought it up to his lips for another swallow. "I don't think anybody's ever really truly ready to be a parent, man..." he continued. "That's pretty fuckin' heavy, you know, taking responsibility for raising a baby human..." He smiled faintly, nudging Andy with his elbow. "At least Amos has helped pave the way."

Andy laughed softly and shook his head again. "Can't put a baby in a kennel and leave the apartment though...pretty sure that's against the law."

Neal grinned. Andy's laughter was the most musical thing he'd ever heard in his life. "Yeah, you might get your mom riding your ass on that one...but it ain't like you'll be lacking for baby sitters and such."

Andy drew in a deep breath. "Yeah... God...are you sure I'm not dreaming?" he whispered.

Neal's grin slowly turned wicked, and he whirled around on Andy, grabbing the bump of the younger man's nipple through his t-shirt, pinching and twisting hard. "Feel that?"

Andy jerked and yelled out, smacking Neal's hand away. "Yes, I fucking felt that, asshole!"

"Then you ain't dreamin'!" Neal grinned, dodging Andy's blow and grabbing the younger man's arm, dragging him into a crushing bear hug. "So fuckin' happy for you, man..." he murmured low past Andy's ear, clapping his friend soundly on the back. "You're gonna make a great daddy."

Andy hugged Neal tight, his eyes filling with moisture. "I hope so. Just wait until it's your turn," he whispered, grinning.

"Oh, hey now - don't jinx us with them Skibinator super-sperms of yours, buddy!" Neal rumbled, swallowing past the lump in his throat as he grinned back. "Okay, so...what now? You gonna tell the 'rents over the phone, or Skype, or what?"

Andy let out a breath and shook his head. "Oh God, I have no idea... Let us get used to the idea first, before we let the parents in on it too," he sighed, rubbing his head again.

"Probably for the best, yeah... And knowing your mom and dad, at least, they'll want to spoil the fuck out of Jennie immediately, so you probably wouldn't want to do it in person, huh..." Neal murmured, pressing his forehead to Andy's. "Hey, just thought of something - this means I'm gonna be an uncle, kind of..."

Andy grinned, looking up at Neal. "Well, I don't know..." He leaned into Neal more. "You better be...you have to balance out the insanity that Dave is going to bring," he said softly.

"Dude, you're expecting me to balance _Dave's_ insanity out?" Neal snorted. "You may be barking up the wrong tree, there, buddy."

Andy took another sip of his beer and smiled. "God...it's going to be a while before it sinks in, huh."

"I imagine so..." Neal replied, ruffling Andy's hair. "But I hear you get used to it."

Andy looked at Neal. "You think that Kira is making Jennie smile?"

"I sure hope so," Neal murmured back.

\-----

Jennie held tight to Kira, feeling her body trembling.

"Hey, I got you..." Kira murmured, rubbing Jennie's shoulders. "Right here... You're okay, I've got you..."

Jennie leaned into Kira's arms, feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it.

"Hey, now... No, Jennie... Please don't cry..." Kira murmured, rocking her gently. "Why the tears, Miss Jennie?"

"M'pregnant," Jennie murmured into Kira's neck. Saying it aloud finally made it a reality.

"Yep, you are," Kira breathed, rubbing Jennie's back gently. "Are you okay with that?"

"I don't know... I can't... We were so careful..." She squeezed Kira tighter.

Kira chewed on her lip a moment. "Sweetheart..." she murmured, choosing her words as carefully as possible, "Remember, you do have options..."

Jennie nodded. She knew...and she had already thought about it.

"You need to discuss it with Andy." Kira pulled back slightly, searching Jennie's face. "What are you thinking?"

Jennie nodded again, looking up at Kira. "I'm scared. I want to have kids with him...but I don't know if I'm ready -- if _we're_ ready..." she whispered.

Kira nodded in sympathy. "Pretty sure everyone thinks that," she replied. "If you're truly not ready yet, then there are steps you can take... But, if it's just your fear talking... Well, I suspect that if everyone on Earth waited until they felt ready to reproduce, Homo sapiens as a species would die out pretty quick..."

Jennie smiled softly at Kira. "Yeah, that's for sure..."

She sat quietly a few minutes, her eyes continually drawn back to the test still sitting on the counter. "Do you think that we can do this?" she whispered.

Kira smiled, laying a tender hand on Jennie's cheek. "I think that you and Andy would be amazing parents, no matter when you decide it's right."

Jennie let out a soft breath, her heart finally starting to beat normally. "I think I'm ready to talk to Andy now... Will you get him for me?" she asked.

"Sure thing, sugar." Kira leaned in and kissed Jennie's cheek gently. "Be right back."

Turning away, Kira headed back down the hallway, finally tracking the boys down in the kitchen. "Hey, how're we... Oh, never mind, you found the booze, of course things are going great in here!" She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Anyway... Andy, Jennie asked if I could come get you - she wants to talk to you."

Andy shot a look at Neal and then turned to Kira. "Is she okay?" he asked softly.

Kira smiled. "Probably about as shaky and apprehensive as you," she murmured, "but she seems to be okay otherwise."

Andy let out a puff of air and handed his beer to Neal before walking slowly back to the bathroom. Jennie had slid down the wall to the floor, and he knelt down in front of her.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out to take her hands.

"...Hey," Jennie whispered, gripping Andy's hands. "So...we're gonna have a baby, huh..."

Andy let out a breath and grinned. "Yeah, looks like way... I know that it's a surprise, but we'll make it work," he said softly. "We'll do it together."

Jennie looked up into Andy's face, nodding slowly, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "...Holy shit, Andy."

Andy dropped his head and laughed softly, pulling Jennie into his arms. "'Holy shit', indeed. I still don't know how in the world it happened, but wow...we need to look for a bigger apartment," he grinned.

Jennie buried her face against Andy's neck, drawing her comfort there as always. "Yeah, we do...and baby furniture..." She pulled back, staring into his eyes a moment. "Oh my God, Andy, teeny-tiny socks and shoes and furniture..."

"Oh God..." Andy laughed, kissing Jennie's temple. "Love you...wow...we _are_ going to have a baby," he whispered.

"Yeah, we are," Jennie whispered, her voice thick with sudden emotion. "...A baby."

Andy cupped her face, studying her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Jennie couldn't even manage words. All she could do was nod, smiling through her tears.

Andy could feel his own tears welling up, and he laughed softly, pulling Jennie into his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So... When do you want to tell our parents?"


End file.
